Birth of a God
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: After an alternate End of Evangelion, Shinji has become the gestalt form of all mankind - i.e., a physical god. Then, on his mother's advice, he decides to abandon his world for non-empty ones, and travels the multiverse as a god. KH-style crossover. DEAD FIC


**Birth of a God**

_Desolation_

**Summary: After an alternate End of Evangelion, Shinji meets an extremely old man, who gives Shinji the power to truly escape the world in which he is now alone. With nothing certain and everything possible, bear witness to a journey through the decades!**

**Rating: T for now, may raise to M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

No matter where Shinji looked, there was nothing but the color of blood. Suddenly, however, he found himself standing before his mother. "Mother? What's happening? I… interrupted Rei, didn't I? I stopped Instrumentality, right? _RIGHT?_"

Narrowing her eyes, Yui Ikari replied, "Yes, you've ended Instrumentality. All the same, it's still too late. You thought that nobody cared about you, and so you wished that everyone would die. You wanted everyone who could ever hurt you to go away, and now they have."

"But… but I realize now I was wrong! I understand now that there are times when pain is a part of life!"

Shaking her head, Yui replied, "And make no mistake, son, there's a part of me that's actually quite proud of you for having learned this lesson… so many people never do. I only wish that it hadn't taken the end of the world for you to understand it. You did interrupt SEELE's attempt unifying mankind into a single hive mind with godlike powers. But you weren't able to do so quickly enough."

Terrified of what he might hear, Shinji asked, "What do you mean?"

Her own emotions sealed away inside Evangelion Unit-01, Yui was able to calmly reply, "SEELE's goal was to create a single being with the hearts and souls of all humanity inside it, controlled by a collective consciousness. Combined with Unit-01 and the assimilated S2 organ within, that single being would have essentially been God. However, because you took longer to recover from your breakdown than I had hoped, Instrumentality has been only partially subverted. To be precise, all human souls _were_ merged into one being, but because of the timing of when you killed Rei, you destroyed their _hearts_, i.e. their minds. So while the 'hive mind' has been averted, SEELE was otherwise successful. They created a single, _nearly_ all-powerful Instrumentalized human. You. This means, basically, that you have a personal physical AT Field more powerful than any of the Angels you fought, and also a _mental_ AT Field that… well, it pretty much does the same stuff as a physical AT Field, but inside people's minds – for instance, you can shield yourself or someone else from psychic attack, all the while invading someone else's mind, allowing you to hypothetically examine their thoughts, rewrite memories or otherwise exert psychic control over them, inflict extreme pain like the Fifteenth Angel did to Asuka, or just make them explode into LCL like happened here during Third Impact. And while I don't know for certain, I would surmise that you could envelop an entire Earth-sized planet in your AT Field."

After a few moments of shock at hearing his mother sound so nonchalant, Shinji asked, "So if I can do anything like you said, then I can remake humanity, right?"

Shaking her head, Yui replied, "I said _nearly_ all-powerful, remember. Yes, you could reconstruct the bodies from LCL and put the souls back where they belong… but like I said, you destroyed their minds. Without memories or civilization, mankind would be nothing more than the most basic of animals. Humanity as you understand it is gone, and it's not coming back. It's ironic, I suppose, that you now have all the power in the world, and you can't use it for the one thing you want, and you weren't even looking for that power in the first place."

Sinking back towards despair, Shinji muttered, "But… then… I'm going to have to exist here alone until I die?"

A worse possibility occurring to him, he added, "Or… forever?"

Shrugging, Yui said, "Perhaps. However, given all the weird crap the Angels did with spacetime using their AT Fields, I suppose it's possible that you could tear open a hole in the fabric of reality and force your way into a parallel universe where humanity still exists. Of course, there's no telling where or when on that Earth you might end up, or if it would actually have any of its own iterations of people from this world. Still, it might be worth a shot. Granted, I'm not even sure you could go insane from isolation anymore in the first place."

Grasping on this slim hope, Shinji quickly replied, "Okay, how do I do that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Yui shot back, "How would I know? We never had an AT Field strong enough to actually warp the fabric of spacetime before Third Impact, and this is all _very_ hypothetical anyway."

Frowning, Shinji said, "I just realized that you're not being very emotive, mother. Almost like you're a motor mouth version of Rei."

Deadpan, she replied, "Given that you kind of killed off _my_ emotions too, that's only to be expected. However, it _is_ worth noting that the few maternal instincts remaining are proud of you for _finally_ maturing into the man you would always have been if not for your asshole dad screwing everything up. Now, to answer your question, though… given how effective the Angels were at using their AT Fields without any real intelligence for the most part, why don't you just try to achieve your goal literally?"

"Wait a second – I destroy every living thing on the planet and you're _PROUD_ of me? What the hell, mom?"

Shrugging, she nonchalantly answered, "What? It's not _every_ mother who gets a front row seat to watching her baby evolve into a quasideity. And it's not every day I get to witness the birth of a god, either."

Deciding that he was supremely freaked out, Shinji resolved to try and get away from his apparently psycho mom, hoping that she wouldn't continue to weird him out in another reality.

'_Literally, she said…'_

Given that what Shinji wanted was to tear open a hole in the walls of his dimension, he tried to focus on his AT Field as if he were piloting Eva, and found that it was not only far more reactive to his wants, but also seemed to intuit his desires to some degree. Somehow, the knowledge of what he needed to do came to him by instinct, perhaps a result of his no longer being a normal human?

Shinji activated his AT Field and focused on a point in space directly in front of him, and not really knowing how else to visualize what he wanted, moved as if to pierce a hole in that point with his hands and tear it wide open.

His AT Field responding in kind, there was a flash of light as a small black hole appeared at the designated point, before it expanded and morphed until it became a wormhole.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji said, "This is just too weird. All the same, I guess the humanity on the other side can't be much worse than it was here. And if things don't work out, I can just open a door and go to yet another world."

Turning back to his mother, Shinji asked, "So, are you coming with me?"

He dearly hoped she would say no, but felt obligated to offer anyway.

Shaking her head, Yui replied, "I don't think I have the capacity to go insane from loneliness anymore, and I think I'll have my hands full exploring _this_ universe for quite a long time. Go on and do whatever the hell you feel like. You're kind of a God now. Go and… I dunno, start up a religion, claim a few hundred concubines – hey, there's a thought: screw a different girl every night of the year and nobody could really do anything to stop you."

A bead of sweat running down the back of his head, Shinji marveled that, his mother appeared to be just as crazy as his father had been. The thought of her with _emotions_ magnifying and causing her to act on it quite frankly terrified him.

Nevertheless, Shinji Ikari steeled himself for a new world.

"Ah well, at least it can't be as bad as the one I just left, right?"

Upon opening his eyes, the first thing he observed was a cute young woman with what appeared to be _cat_ ears, though at second glance they looked a bit more like horns of some sort. The woman had bright red hair, eyes of the same shade, _quite_ the full figure, and all in all appeared to radiate a childish innocence.

Shinji was about to try and learn about his current whereabouts, when she tilted her head to the side with a smile and asked, "Nyu?"

* * *

><p>… <strong>In the infamous words of Chris Hardwick from various <em>Web Soup <em>commercials: "I think you can see where this is going."**

**Until next time, when we bear witness to the travels of a god!**


End file.
